Chapter 19 and a half of TA: APTMM
by DB-KT
Summary: Tiny one-shot leading to Chapter 20 of The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat. Not necessary to the story, just something fun to read. In third person.


A small lime green blob of ectoplasm darted through the swirling green hues of the Ghost Zone, passing by hundreds upon hundreds of violet door as information raced through its mind.

_A ghost claimed a city – an entire city – as his territory! _The ghost thought franticly to himself as he ricochets off of the randomly floating landmasses. _Not only that, but he's not just a ghost, but human too! There's another one of those monsters in this world!_

"Hey you!" A voice rang out. The blob immediately stopped, frozen in dread as it turned around.

There, behind the ectoplasmic blob was a ghost that appeared to be more monstrous than human. Horns were sticking out of its blue scaly head; its fingers were claws as well as its toes. Big and bulky (and let's not forget that stinky breath), the ghost could easily end the blob's life – well, afterlife – without even trying.

"Why are you rushing?" The monster growled at the blob, eyes flashing crimson. The smaller ghost visibly gulped.

"N-no re-reason," the blob squeaked, but the monstrous ghost didn't believe him as he lunged at the other. The blob screamed and tried to escape, but the monster trapped it in its huge hand, claws digging into the blob. The tiny ghost wailed loudly, attracting the attention of many other ghosts who were happening to pass by. Most of these ghosts were like the two; either monstrous or blobs of ectoplasm. However, there were a few that actually appeared to be human.

"Tell me blob," the monster growled as he squeezed the blob, "what were you rushing away from?" The blob's mouth opened and closed, but it could not speak. The monster rolled its eyes and loosened its grip on the smaller ghost – who shouted loud enough for plenty of ghosts to hear.

"A-another ghost's territory in the human world!"

Gasps of shock and disbelief trickled from the by standing ghosts. Some began to mutter to their neighbors, finding this information absolutely awe-blowing.

Most ghosts reside in the Ghost Zone, and therefore don't have a territory. Sure they may have lairs, but the lairs are like their rooms. Other ghosts can easily barge in and stake claim. It's a bit like sharing a large house with at least a million other occupants. But having a territory, that's a different thing altogether. Sure another ghost may barge in – just like for the lairs – but having a territory symbolizes how powerful the ghost is. And if an opposing ghost would challenge the owner, then the winner would get the territory.

"Which ghost?" Shrieked a foxlike ghost. The blob squirmed in the monster's hands, but the larger ghost refused to release the smaller.

"Which ghost?" The monster repeated. The blob took a breath.

"A new one!" He squealed. Many ghosts gasped all as one. They began to mutter once more, but they were interrupted as the blob continued to speak. "It's in the human realm! A h-halfa!" At this, some female ghosts swoon over that information while the other ghosts began to chat with each other worriedly. The huge blue ghost stared in disbelief at the tiny one in his hands.

"You're…you're kidding right?" he whimpered. The tiny ghost shook its head. Numbly, the larger ghost freed the smaller ghost from his hands. The blob floated in front of the huge ghost, just staring.

"Where…is its territory?" another ghost spoke up.

"In a town called Amity Park," the blob answered. "I came through a portal that never closes."

"A portal that never closes?" echoed another ghost, excitement lighting up its eyes. "That means that we can go into the human realm!"

"Not unless it destroys you first," spoke a female pink ghost. All of the ghosts shivered, remembering the rumor about the vampire halfa that had completely destroyed a passing ghost because it was in his territory.

The ghosts continued to chatter worriedly to each other, never paying attention to a certain blue human ghost that had left. He floated towards the way the blob had come from, laughing in his deep baritone voice about being able to terrorize the living with his power…

His power over everything square.


End file.
